Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to remote control devices for televisions and television-based computer systems.
Description of Related Art
Hand-held, battery powered infrared remote control devices have long been used to conveniently control the operation of televisions without abandoning the comfort of a couch or easy chair from which the television is being viewed. Early control devices were fairly simple, relatively compact elongated rectangular devices that could turn the TV on and off, change its channels, and adjust its volume. As home entertainment systems expanded to include with the television other equipment such as CD players, stereos, and VCR's controls for these added components were added to the formerly TV-only remote control devices with the result that they became physically larger and operationally more complex.
What typically evolved was a further elongated hand-held rectangular device with a similarly elongated multi-button keypad area on its top side. At this point, the further required elongation of the remote control device began to make it somewhat unwieldy to use. Simply stated, if the user held the device near either of its ends and momentarily relaxed his grip on the device it had a tendency to tip forwardly or rearwardly out of his hand and fall to the floor.
With the advent of television-based computer systems, in which the television is used as the monitor portion of the system, it was necessary to add computer controls, most notably computer pointing devices such as track balls and associated selection buttons, to the remote control device. The typical result has been that the control device's length must be even further increased to provide mounting space for the added computer controls. This, further elongation of the remote control device naturally tends to make it even more unstable and thus more ungainly and uncomfortable in a user's hand.
As can readily be seen from the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved hand-held remote TV/computer control device of the general type described above, but providing increased stability and comfort in a user's hand.